Mega Man
Mega Man battled Sally Acorn in Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man and again in Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2, being assisted in the latter by Astro Boy. He was voiced both times by Molemanninethousand. Information on the Rapper Mega Man, also and originally known as Rockman, is a fictional robot who is the eponymous character of the long–running and highly prolific video game franchise of the same name produced by Capcom starting in 1987. Keiji Inafune, while not his sole designer, is mainly considered his creator. In recent years, several Mega Man titles have been cancelled, Inafune has left Capcom, and after the release of Mega Man 10, the series went on hiatus, which lead some people to think that the company was effectively "retiring" Mega Man. However, the series recently made a major return with the release of Mega Man 11 on October 2, 2018. In–story, Mega Man is a creation of a mechanical scientist named Dr. Light, and is originally a household servant going by the name of "Rock". When Dr. Wily, Light's former associate, goes rogue and attempts to use their other robots for world conquest, Rock is converted into a fighting robot and given the name he is better known by. In each game of the series, Mega Man must defeat eight (six in the first installment) of Wily's robots, all of whom follow a "(power/element/object) Man" name scheme before traversing the mad doctor's fortress and defeating him. Each robot boss that is defeated has a signature weapon which Mega Man gains when he defeats them, and in each game, each boss is weak to a specific weapon from a certain other boss, meaning that there is usually an optimal order in which to defeat them all. Despite the fact that Dr. Wily proves himself more and more to be an irredeemable repeat offender with each successive game, Mega Man always shows him mercy, though the circumstances are sometimes different, such as Wily using a decoy and escaping, and in one game (Mega Man 7), Rock does try to kill Wily, but the doctor gets away with the aid of his right–hand robot, Bass, before he can make good on his intentions, and in subsequent games Mega Man does not attempt to murder his nemesis again. In contrast, Mega Man never shows any mercy to his non–human foes, although since they are robots, it is possible to rebuild and resurrect them after they are killed. Mega Man's major supporting cast includes Roll, his "sister" who remains a domestic robot, his mechanical dog partner Rush, his mysterious older "brother" Proto Man, who lives by his own rules but is generally an ally, a more traditional "rival" in the form of the aforementioned Bass, and small support robots such as Beat and Eddie. Since its inception, the Mega Man franchise has expanded into many spinoff series, such as Mega Man X and Mega Man Battle Network, most of which take place in further future settings than the original series and star separate but related and similar characters carrying on the "Mega Man" name. Lyrics Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man Verse 1: Turn up the Beat and crank up the Bass, So I can Mega–bust a Cap–com in this royal brat's face! I'll call up Rush, Auto, Eddie and Roll For an assault that'll decimate your Knothole! I have so many games, it's hard to keep tally, While your show, Sally, never even got a real finale! What am I even fighting you for? Where the Hell is Sonic? He should be my opponent; you're not iconic! The reasons I'm superior are too many to list; In the original games, you don't fucking exist! You're the Mary Sue creation of a bunch of stupid DiCks, And I'd sooner be defeated by Sandy Cheeks! You're a mistake that should be treated with contempt. I'd call you a Zero, but that would be a compliment. I'll forever remain in the gaming hall of fame. SEGA should have let you die back in "Endgame"! Verse 2: I'll take my Metal Blades and cut you down to size. And… wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be roboticized? Whatever; it won't matter when I vaporize your head. Ha! That's funny because the squirrel gets dead! I'd normally copy your powers, but I'm in no hurry. After all, I might catch your terminal case of furry! The fighting robot will shoot you down with extreme prejudice, And this time, it won't be undone by Genesis. Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2 Enough from you, Ricky! Don't you make one more squeak. You're insufferable as Squirrel Girl, if she wasn't tongue–in–cheek! Dug up some dirt on you with Rush, so I could give you the Blues, Like Proto Man, who did some major whistle–blowing for me, too. I'll make your TV comeback hopes go "BOOM!" like French animators, Make this cannon on my arm your Ultimate Annihilator, Thunder Beam you 'cross the room in pieces like a Yellow Devil, Then use your soul to make the new S–Model Biometal! KILL YOU IN COLD BLOOD, then say you had the Sigma Virus; Claiming self–defense, like I was Zero, and you're Iris! Robo–hero legend speaking; not just any Sniper Joe. Screw Marvel Vs. Campcom; VIVA SUPER SMASH BROS! I beat the robo–solar system, from Neptune to Venus; Haul off to AoStH's world: go suck a... Dr. Ivo Robotnik: PINGAS! You're the Knothole Village bicycle, and even Rotor knows; Took censors twenty years to give this skank a full set of clothes! The Hercules of automatons; I always Go the Distance. You're like Wily himself, because you fail at existence! I'll shoot the brown clean off your coat and turn your ass pink, While my Navi self deletes a certain virtual lynx. Light up the Night; wreak vengeance to the sounds of my own rock opera! Go so hard, you'll think I'm doped on Force Metal–Supra, 'Cause my power score's a million, times a hundred and ten! Your Mega–ownage isn't over either, bitch: I brought a friend! Remastered Lyrics Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man (REMASTERED) Verse 1: Yo, turn up the Beat and amplify this track's Bass, 'Cause I'm about to Mega–bust a Cap–com in this royal brat's face! I'll call up Rush, Auto, Eddie and Roll For an assault that's sure to decimate your Knothole! I've been in so many games, it's hard to even keep tally, While your squalid series, Sally, never even got a real finale! What am I even fighting you for; where the Hell is Sonic? He's the one I ought to battle; you're hardly iconic! Bitch, the reasons I'm superior are too many to list; In the canonical game series, simply put, you don't exist! You're just the Mary Sue creation of a bunch of stupid DiCks, And I would sooner lose a bout to Sandy motherfucking Cheeks! You're a mistranslated mistake that should be treated with contempt, And though I would call you a Zero, that would be a compliment! I'll live forever in the annals of the gaming hall of fame, But SEGA should have let take your final fall in "Endgame"! Verse 2: Just watch me take my Metal Blades and cut you down to size, And… wait a minute, I thought you're supposed to be roboticized? Whatever: it'll hardly matter once I vaporize your head! Ha-ha; that's funny because the squirrel gets dead! Well, in regards to copying your powers, I'm in no hurry: After all, it might infect me with your wack-ass case of furry! I'm the super fighting robot who'll end you with utter prejudice, And this time, it won't even be undone by Super Genesis! Sally Acorn Vs. Mega Man 2 (REMASTERED) Enough from you, Ricky; don't you make one more squeak: You're as obnoxious as Squirrel Girl, if she weren't tongue–in–cheek! Dug up some dirt with Rush Search to use to give you the Blues, Like Proto Man, who helped me with some major whistle–blowing, too! I'll make your TV comeback hopes go "BOOM!" like French animators; Make this cannon on my arm your Ultimate Annihilator! Thunder Beam you 'cross the room in pieces like a Yellow Devil, Then use your soul to make a new S–Model Biometal! Kill you in cold blood, then say you had the Sigma Virus; Claim self–defense, like I was Zero, you were Iris. Super robot legend speaking – not your average Sniper Joe. Forget Marvel vs. Capcom; viva Super Smash Bros.! I beat the robo–solar system, girl, from Neptune to Venus. Haul off to AoStH's world; go suck a PINGAS! You're the Knothole Village bicycle, and even Rotor knows; Took censors twenty years to give this skank a full set of clothes! I'm the Hercules of automatons: I always go the distance. You're like Wily himself, because you fail at existence! I'll shoot the brown clean off your body: turn your sorry ass pink, While my Navi self deletes a certain virtual lynx. Light up the Night; Vengeance to the sounds of my own rock opera. Go so hard, they'll have to drug–test me for Force Metal–Supra, 'Cause my power score's a million, times one hundred and ten! This mega–ownage isn't over either, bitch; I brought a friend: Trivia *He is the first video game character and also the first robot to appear in the series. Category:Characters